


101 Dalmations

by its_me_smol_steve, Pufalup



Series: Stucky Oneshots by Sophia Wirtz [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 101 Dalmatians References, Fluff, Lots and Lots of Puppies, M/M, Oh my god so much Fluff, Puppies, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufalup/pseuds/Pufalup
Summary: For Bucky's birthday, a while after he started dating Steve, Tony comes up with the perfect idea to celebrate.





	101 Dalmations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another work for Sophia Wirtz, go check out some of the stories she's written on Pinterest! Happy belated birthday, Bucky! (March 10th, 1917)

"Terminator!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide. "On this clear day, not a cloud-well, okay, there's a couple clouds-not too many clouds in the sky,"

 "The point, Tony?" Bucky asked, raising a brow.

"On this day one hundred and one years ago, you came forth into this world," Tony said, and bowed grandly.

 Bucky shook his head and sighed. "That's the longest-winded happy birthday I've ever heard."

 "You should've heard me at Rhodey's twenty-fourth, then. I was drunk. It was a great speech."

 "Yeah, somehow I don't believe that." He tossed a glance Steve's direction, and the blond chuckled.

"Anyways, that wasn't even my happy birthday to you. That comes later, and I'm ashamed you think I could do anything as simple as that."

 "Tony," Bucky sighed, "I honestly didn't want to do anything. I was looking forward to a quiet day in, then hitting up the shooting range with Tasha." 

"Trust me on this one, kotenok," the redhead said. "You're going to want to listen to him."

 He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "Only because I love you."

 "Hey," Steve said, and everyone laughed.

 "Don't worry, babe, I'm still comin' home to you at night." He extended a hand, and Steve glared before giving in, smiling, and intertwining their fingers.

 "Well?" Tony said expectantly. "Let's go!"

 "Tony, pal, I'm still in pajamas, and I've got coffee left to drink. You don't want to take this from me."

 "Who said anything about taking it from you?" Tony looked affronted. "You do realize what coffee means to me, right? Bring it with you! And stay in your pajamas, it's not gonna matter. Actually, you're gonna thank me."

"He's sworn on his life to not make you go out in public in anything other than decent clothes. I'm here to keep him accountable," Natasha added when Bucky looked her way. "Trust me?"

"Always." He smiled softly and stood up. "What about you?" He asked Steve. "You in on this plan, too?"

The blond gave him a deadpan look. "You really think I could keep it a secret from you?"

"That's true," Bucky snickered. "Okay, I guess I trust you, Tony."

The goateed man shook his head slowly and started in a New York Italian accent, "The disrespect. I open my home to you-"

"Okay, Godfather, keep it moving," Natasha interrupted. "C'mon. Downstairs. Let's go." She herded them all into the elevator and down to the garage, where Tony--after some nudges from Natasha--chose a nondescript grey sedan.

"C'mon, a sports car would've been way cooler," he said with a longing glance in the rear view mirror.

"And far more noticeable. I'm in pajamas, Stark. Any pictures get leaked to the tabloids and I'm blaming you."

"Y'know, sedans are great too, great steering, very comfortable," Tony said, fiddling with the a/c until Natasha slapped his hand away and adjusted it for him. "Thanks."

"Eyes on the road," Natasha reminded him. "I'd like to arrive in one piece."

"Speaking of which," Bucky said, leaning forward. "Where exactly are we arriving?"

"You'll know when we get there," Natasha promised.

Twenty minutes passed in this way. Bucky asked three more times until Natasha snapped and threatened him with permanent damage. She did the same to Tony after he tried fiddling with the vents twice more. They finally arrived at a rather unremarkable building that Bucky very quickly realized was the back of a movie theater.

"I'm confused," Bucky said. "Like, really confused. Are we here to watch a movie? And why walk in through the back? And why is there no one else here?"

"Yes, because I'm in pajamas, and because Tony rented out the theater," Natasha listed, ticking off each answer on her fingers.

"Okay... what movie are we watching?"

"Oh, no. Not we." She grinned, "You." She held out her arms to encompass Bucky and Steve. "You two are gonna watch a movie."

Bucky instinctively grabbed Steve's hand. "Why just the two of us?"

"Because someone thinks you can't keep it in your pants long enough to watch a movie," she said with a glare at Tony's back. "Plus, we have some things to take care of."

Bucky sighed. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Natasha brightened. "Nope! C'mon, we've set up theater six. Want any snacks? Popcorn? Candy? Drinks?"

"Coffee?" Bucky half-joked, and Natasha shrugged.

"If you want."

"There's a coffee machine in the building?"

"There's more than one," Natasha laughed. "This is Tony we're talking about, after all."

Soon after, Steve and Bucky were settling in their seats. "I'm not sure how to feel about this," the brunet admitted, and Steve grabbed his hand.

"I know. You're doing great, though. I'm sure they won't be like this all day, and if they are, you can tell them no. And I'm not leaving your side." Bless Steve for knowing why he was apprehensive.

"I know, babe. Thank you." He brought Steve's hand up to his mouth, and immediately after, Steve's other hand found the back of his neck and pulled him in.

"You taste like coffee," Steve murmured against his lips, and Bucky chuckled. Before he could respond, the projector powered up. Soon enough, the title screen came on.

"One hundred and one Dalmatians," Bucky read. "Of course he would."

Steve just laughed and squeezed his hand. "Relax, Buck. I heard this one's supposed to be really good."

"You say that about literally every Disney movie."

"Shuddup." Bucky snickered, but fell silent and watched the movie.

At the end, he stretched and said, "Okay, that was a pretty good movie."

Tony walked up on stage. "And now for the grand finale," he said, and flung his arms out as dozens of balloons poured from the ceiling.

"Lemme guess, there's a hundred and one balloons?"

"No," Tony said, and frowned. "I said the grand finale. A hundred and one balloons? In this sized theater? No. There are, however, a hundred and one of these." The side doors opened, and puppies ran in, stumbling over themselves and the ones in front of them, yipping as they chased each other through the aisles.

One puppy ran past him and stumbled over his feet, rolling over until he slowed down enough to stop. "Whoa, little guy," Bucky said, and put him right way up again. "Watch where you're goin'." The puppy yipped at him and pranced over to smell him before playfully biting at his fingers. "Oh, you're a tough little guy, aren't ya?" Bucky asked, and kneeled on the ground to get closer to the dog.

He saw in the dim lighting the dog had uneven spots all over its body; instead of little ones freckling its fur, it had some small ones, and big ones on its left shoulder, right side of its face, and just before its tail. "What?" Bucky asked when the puppy growled and pulled on his fingers. "You think you're tougher than me?" He flipped it over and the dog went nuts, scrabbling its claws against the metal of Bucky's arm, trying to find purchase to get him off.

Bucky kept a careful eye on the dog and made sure its tail was still wagging. Based on the motion, the dog was loving it. He let it go and the puppy sprang back, rolled over itself, then jumped up into the play position and barked at Bucky. He laughed at it. "What? Still haven't had enough?" He tapped his metal fingers on the carpet and the dog pounced, wrapping its front paws around his hand to keep him still.

Meanwhile, Steve walked over to Tony, who was still on stage, trying to explain to one puppy that no, his shoes were not for chewing. "Tony?"

The brunet barely looked up. "What's up, Cap?"

"I just wanted to thank you. I haven't seen him laugh that much since... well, I can't remember when. Before the war, definitely." They both stood silent for a minute, watching him play with the puppy. "Is there any way to trace where the puppies came from and adopt that one for him?" Steve asked, and Tony grinned.

"They're all from shelters across the U.S. I have adoption papers for every one of them just in case something like this happened." They looked over when they heard spluttering and grinned at the sight of the puppy in Bucky's arms, trying his hardest to get his tongue in Bucky's mouth. When Bucky turned his head away, the puppy turned towards Bucky's ear, which just made him laugh harder.

Steve turned back to the billionaire with a soft smile. "Could I see the papers for that one?"

"Coming right up," Tony promised, already on his phone. "Hey, could you ask tall, dark and metal arm if the rest of the team could come in and play with them too? Clint's been bugging me non-stop."

Steve shook his head and stepped off the stage. "I'll ask," he promised. "Hey babe," he greeted Bucky, now on the floor again. The puppy was on his chest jumping around, and Bucky was laughing, causing the puppy to slip. "Mind if everyone else comes in and shares the dogs?"

"Sure," Bucky wheezed, still watching the dog on his chest. He rolled over suddenly, catching the dog before it could hit the ground, and set it on its feet before tapping his fingers on the ground again.

The doors opening distracted the puppy for a second, and it turned, cocking its head, before turning back to Bucky and barking. "They're friends," Bucky reassured him. "What, you gonna ditch me now?" He sighed and stood up as the puppy dashed off. Another hit his leg, bit his pants, and pulled. "Hey!" He laughed. "That's not nice." This one wasn't as playful as the other, though, and soon enough it left. Bucky walked over to Tony, careful not to step on any puppies, and smiled. "Thank you, Tony. Seriously."

The billionaire smiled back. "Happy birthday, Bucky."

A couple minutes later Natasha walked over, a puppy in each arm. "Happy birthday, kotenok." She kissed his cheek, and one of the puppies licked his chin.

He laughed as Clint walked up, a puppy cradled in his arms, carefully walking so as not to step on any tails or paws. "Happy birthday, Bucky. I'm honestly jealous; Tony's never done anything this cool for my birthday."

Bucky just looked at him. "You do realize for your last birthday he rented out a trampoline park."

"Yeah, but puppies," Clint stressed, and Bucky laughed.

"If you say so." He felt a hand on his back and turned, already smiling. "Hey, Stevie."

"Hi, Buck. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Bucky laughed, pulling the blond into his arms. "I can't believe Tony did this for me."

"To be fair, Natasha did play a big part," Steve said, and Bucky shrugged.

"Yeah. Still."

"I know." They stood for a minute, enjoying each other, before Steve shifted behind Bucky and hugged him like that, chin resting on shoulder, so they could both see the theater. About an hour passed like this. Bucky was getting hungry again, and the puppies seemed to be winding down.

"Alright, folks!" Tony said. "Everybody pick up a puppy or two and let's get them back in their crates so they can sleep."

Bucky sighed and pulled away from Steve, kissing his cheek before stooping to grab a couple of puppies. "C'mon, babe. I'm ready for some lunch."

They quickly packed up all the puppies and got back in the sedan. "Maybe this time Natasha should drive," Bucky chuckled, remembering what had happened on the way in.

"I second that motion. Stark, keys." She held out her hand, waiting, and he sighed.

"I'm capable of driving us home."

"Yeah, and so am I, so I'm gonna drive." They got back to the Tower and by the time they got back to their floor, Natasha and Tony had already gotten off. The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Bucky heard barking. He looked at Steve.

"No," he breathed. "You didn't." He laughed as the puppy with the larger spots came barreling around the corner, nails scrabbling for purchase on the hardwood.

"Happy birthday, baby," Steve said as Bucky scooped the puppy off the floor.

"Thank you," he said, turning to kiss him, and the puppy let out an excited yip.

**Author's Note:**

> Sophia Wirtz got an archive of our own! Find her works here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_smol_steve/pseuds/its_me_smol_steve


End file.
